


the ultimates dont matter

by that sad nagito simp (drv3fan_sadnagitosimp_omniacebutterfly)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angie - Freeform, Bi squad, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Kokichi - Freeform, Kokichi has ADHD, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Chabashira Tenko, Lesbians!, M/M, Polyamory, Saihara, Secret Game, Tenko - Freeform, Trans Iruma Miu, Trans Oma Kokichi, and himiko, and the aces, keebo - Freeform, kiibo - Freeform, kiibo as keebo, lesbian himiko, maki - Freeform, omni - Freeform, omni tsumugi, polyamius peoples, so many polys, the trans squad, trans tsumugi, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drv3fan_sadnagitosimp_omniacebutterfly/pseuds/that%20sad%20nagito%20simp
Summary: Chatfic!will be listing names at teh end, only v3, i will update the twgs. Also bewhere a serdet gameYall, next chapter is the obligatory pride month chapter. It will have  a wriiten part.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu/Shirogane Tsumugi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Kiibo| SHSL Robot** has created " _Class 79_ " 

**Kiibo|SHSL Robot** bas added **Akamatsu Kaede** and **14 others**

 **Ouma Kokichi** has taken away admin rights from **12 people**

 **Ouma Kokichi** has changed **16 names**

 **Liar UwU** has changed the chat name to " _THE ULTIMATES DON"T MATTER_ "

 **Liar UwU** - **@everybody** send a space to show yalls names

 **My beloved shumai** \- haha very funny. Fuck off

 **Roboi** \- Kokichi? Whats this?

 **My beloved shumai** \- wtf? 

**Liar UwU** \- a funchat so i can be gay with my boyfriends. 

**Roboi** \- ahh.

 **My beloved shumai-** where is evrrybody else

**Liar Uwu has changed his name to "His beloved kichi"**

**His beloved kichi has changed Robois name to "their beloved keebs"**

**Their beloved keebs-** thats so cute kichi!

**GGG- STOP BEING GAY**

**his beloved kichi-** never 

**Folklore-** humanity is beautiful

 **avacado-** KIYO IM BORED

 **Folklore** \- coming

 **Piano gurl-** Miu your pan, so u must be gay

 **GGG** \- YEAH, BIT AT LEAST ISNT NIT A THREE WAY

 **Artist** \- what

**Degenerate woman- what**

**Maaaaagjc- what**

**GGG- IMSAID WHAT I SAID**

**Arist-** _tenko, come over Himikos here and were watching a movie_

 **Degenerate woman-** k

 **(Cos)player-** stoppp im b

**Mom- mute it then**

**Piano gurl- bby?**

**Mom- kae?**

**Piano gurl-** yes

 **Mom-** your cute

**Piano gurl- *gayness intensifies***

**His beloved kichi- lol it me**

**My beloved shumai-** yes

 **Thier beloved keebs-** yeah

 **Sidekick-** SIDEKICK

**assassin- kaito...**

**Sidekick- maki roll, i LovE you too**

**Assassin- ,,,,, me too**

**Buggy boi-** GONTA SAYS HI

 **Tennis** \- hi gonta

**Buggy boi- HOSHI BOYFRIEND!!!!**

**GGG- UGGG STOP BEING SOOOOOOOOOOP BEING SO GAYYYYYY**

names-

His beloved kichi- kokichi

Thier bloved keebs- keebo

My beloved shumai- shuichi

Ggg- miu

Folklore- korekiyo

Avacado- rantaro

Artist- angie

Degenerate woman- tenko

Maaaaaagic- himiko

(Cos)player- tsumugi

Mom- kirumi

Piano gurl- kaede

Sidekick- kaito

Assassin- maki

Buggy boi- gonta

Tennis- ryoma

I will be doing more, next is the serect game. Comment what you want the serects to be


	2. secert game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the secret game

**Monokuma** _has entered the chat_

**monokuma _has changed several names_**

**Monokuma-** good luck figuring out everyones secrets

 **Wantsnto date kaede-** who the fuck is momkuma

 **Whants to date kaede-** its miu, dont ask

 **(Hetero)chromia-** i dint like these games

 **(Hetero) chromia-** im????? gay????????

 **Is not a virgin-** Kokichi?

**(Hetero) chromja- who tf are you**

**Likes vocaloid-** kokichi

 **(Hetero)chromka-** kiibo?

 **Is not a virgin-** kiibo?

**(Hetero)chormia- SHUMAI????????????**

**is not a virgin-** yee

 **Likes vocaloid-** yes

**Monokuma has chnaged several names**

**His beloved kichi- WHAT?????**

**Is dating kaede- miu, why do you want to stel my gf**

**Fricked a piano,almkst-** tsu

 **Is dating kaede-** yeah

 **GGG-** WHAT YOU GUYS ARE DATING? WTF?

**Monokuma has changed several names**

**Piano gurl-** yeah,me and kirumi broke up. 

**Almost killed nagito-** yeah, it was messy

 **Killed a man-** kirumi?

 **Almost killed nagito-** alright fine, maybe i accidently gave him something he was very allergic to and forgot to tell him that it was meant for Hajime also, are you tenko

 **Respects 1 man, and it is gonta-** nope thats me

 **Purebug boi-** yay! Gonta happy he is repescted

 **Killed a man-** its maki, im an assassin

**Monokuma has changed several names**

**Doewnt have magic-** its himiko, tenko, can you come over, angie is here

 **Degenrante woman-** k, im coming

 **Hates to be lonely-** uts angie,and were watching hsm

**Monokuma has changed several names**

**Has cat ears-** its hoshi

 **Pure bug boi-** ^v^

 **Likes avacoado toast-** korekiyooooooo, im boredddddddd

 **Has sister troubkes-** coming

 **Likes avacadontoast-** also kaito is faked papers

**Monokuma has chanhed several names**

**Read 11:47**

Names

His beloved kichi- kokichi

Thier bloved keebs- keebo

My beloved shumai- shuichi

Ggg- miu

Folklore- korekiyo

Avacado- rantaro

Artist- angie

Degenerate woman- tenko

Maaaaaagic- himiko

(Cos)player- tsumugi

Mom- kirumi

Piano gurl- kaede

Sidekick- kaito

Assassin- maki

Buggy boi- gonta

Tennis- ryoma

I do want to thank the comments for angies and kokichis secret. Also, if you guys are curious, i cpactually had different serects for like 3 charactras, so i could ppst them if you want. 


	3. the heavy relationship onr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its heavy relationshios! Also angst and hospital mention at the end.

_the ultimates dont matter_

**Maaaaaaaaaagic** \- tenko, angie, lets be like kokichi, saihara, and keebo

**Degenerate woman** \- so annoyingly in love

**Artist** \- yes.

**Degenernate woman has chnaged thier name to her perfect ten(ko)**

**Artist has changed their name to thier perfect art piece**

**Her perfect ten(ko)** \- thats so cute angie!!! I love you so much

**Maaaagic has chanhed their name to their maaaaaagic baby**

**Thier perfect art piece-** so is yours and himikos

**Thier maaaaaaagic baby-** thank you!

**Her perfect ten(ko)** \- i love you soooo much

**Thier maaaaaagic baby-** ily2

**Thier perfect art piece-** UWU its true love

**Avacado-** korp we should do that 2

**Folklore has chasnged thier name to His folklore baby**

**Avacado has chasnged their name to His adventurer baby**

**Her perfect ten(ko)- ewwwwwww men**

**Thierr maaaaaagic baby** \- stop dissing men

**Her perfect ten(ko)** \- fine. If you cuddle me, you two angie. 

**Thier beloved keebs-** stop blowing up the chat, professer idabashi is going crazy from all the notifs

**My berloved shumai-** are we gonna gloss over the fact that Kaede, Tsumugi, and Miu are also in a relationship

**Tjier perfect art piece** \- of coursr, thier not online. 

**Thier maaaaaaagic bagy** \- yeah! What angie said

**Ggg** \- im apparently not online

**Her perfect ten(ko)** \- ur girlfriends arent

**Ggg** \- whateverr. 

**His adventurer baby-** korp, i love you

**His folklore baby** \- i love you too

**His adventurer baby** \- go get me a pop

**His folkore baby-** ... Fine

**His adventurer baby-** thanks. 

**His folklore baby** \- i love you more

**His adventrer baby. Korekiyo, i love you more tnan words can express. You are the perfect match for me and i adore you. But if you bring me a coke, i will strand you on jabberwock island**

**His folklore baby** \- okay? I brought you a fanta though. 

**His advemturer baby** \- keebo, get out of my phone

**My beloved shumai-** hey guys, where is kokichi? I have to give him something

~dms~

** Shumai- kokichi, i have your meds **

** Shumai- kichi Where aee yiu im worried **

**~dms~**

**His beloved shumai- where the fuck is keebo or kichi?**

**Thier beloved keebs-** im with rantaro, and im unhacking his phone

**My beloved shumai- kichi is missing**

~ real writing~

Shuchi was waiting for Kokichi to text him. Suddenly, his phone rang and he picked it up. 

"Hello?"

"Kokichi?"

" no, i found this dude passed out and i call his emergency contact, you. 

" where are you" 

" roseburg park" 

Shuichi started hos car and grabbed keebo and raced off there. 

Shuichi saw kokichi it a big dude over him. 

" dude bro who is this?"

" our boyfriend' keebo and shuichi both said

" did you call 911" 

" yeah

The paramedics arrived. Shuichi, with keebos and the paramedics help, set him on the stretcher. The ambulace raced oof

" thank you so much" shuichi said, getting into his car.

" no problem" 

Names

His beloved kichi- kokichi

Thier beloved keebs- keebo

My beloved shumai- shuichi

Ggg- miu

His Folklore baby- korekiyo

His adventurer baby- rantaro

Their perfect art piece- angie

Her perfect ten(ko)- tenko

Their Perfect Maaaaaagic baby- himiko

(Cos)player- tsumugi

Mom- kirumi

Piano gurl- kaede

Sidekick- kaito

Assassin- maki

Buggy boi- gonta

Tennis- ryoma

The plot is gettting serious!!!! Also i hc that kokichinhad adhd, so yeah that why he hads meds. Also, maybe a new thing is happening. 


	4. the end of kokichis hospital trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, very littlechatfic. But ya know, written part solo...

Kokichis' eyes flutter open. His head was pounding. He realized her probably forgot to take his meds. He heard a girl say

"He was s-severly dehy-dehydrated. You said he was pro-probably in hyper focus? He needs to take his m-meds earlier, to prevent hyper fo-focus. " 

"Of course, how much earlier?" Shumai said

"A-as soon as h-he wakes u-up."

He sat up in bed, streached his arms, and tried to get up. Unfortunately, his arms were pulled back by Keebo and the nurse lady. 

"Ouma-san? You need to lay d-down, you might get-"

"I'll be fine," he looked at her name tag, "Tsumiki-chan, I hardly get head rushes anymore"

"Lay down, Kimchi." Shumai and kiibaby said

He did so, and she raised his head, and had him take his ADHD meds. He pulled out his phone, thankfully the screen didn't creak, and read back on messages as she ran out to tell the doctor he was awake. 

**My beloved shumai- guys, I found kimchi. He probs went into hyper focus and passed out from dehydration. At least that's what the doctor said.**

**Ggg- I almost feel bad for the twink**

**His folklore baby- send him my regards.**

**(Cos)player miu be nice**

**Piano gurl- be nice and send my well wishes.**

**~He texted to the chat as the doctor came in. ~**

**His beloved kichi- guys I'm back.**

"Hello Ouma-san, I have to give you this about how dangerous hyper focus is. "

"Thanks I'll add it to the pile"

The doctor rolled his red eyes. His dark hair swayed he spoke.

"Just take your meds when you wake up in the moorings and around 2 in the afternoon."

Okay, he could do that. He set a reminder in his phone and made sure Shumai would pick up his prescription.

" thanks, I guess"Kokichi said, being stubborn.

The doctor walked out of the room and Kokichi was free to go.

Names

His beloved kichi- kokichi

Thier beloved keebs- keebo

My beloved shumai- shuichi

Ggg- miu

His Folklore baby- korekiyo

His adventurer baby- rantaro

Their perfect art piece- angie

Her perfect ten(ko)- tenko

Their Perfect Maaaaaagic baby- himiko

(Cos)player- tsumugi

Mom- kirumi

Piano gurl- kaede

Sidekick- kaito

Assassin- maki

Buggy boi- gonta

Tennis- ryoma


	5. pride and prose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pride.okay so here's the sexualities and names  
> Names
> 
> His beloved kichi- kokichi gay
> 
> Thier beloved keebs- keebo pan
> 
> My beloved shumai- shuichi bi
> 
> Ggg- miu pan. 
> 
> His Folklore baby- korekiyo pan/ace
> 
> His adventurer baby- rantaro gay/ace
> 
> Their perfect art piece- angie pan
> 
> Her perfect ten(ko)- tenko lesbian
> 
> Their Perfect Maaaaaagic baby- himiko ace/lesbian
> 
> (Cos)player- tsumugi omni
> 
> Mom- kirumi bi
> 
> Piano gurl- kaede omni,leaning towards trixic/ace
> 
> Sidekick- kaito bi king we stan
> 
> Assassin- maki questioning/poly
> 
> Buggy boi- gonta gay
> 
> Tennis- ryoma- bi/ace

**ggg** \- tsu! Kaede! matching names ! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**GGG has changed 3 names** _

**inventor pan-** heyo bitch **@cosplay omni @piano omni**

 **piano omni-** thanks miu

 **cosplay omni** \- thanks bae

 **thier beloved keebs-** also, its June. come down to the living room. wear all your pride gear. 

**inventor pan- COMING BAES LETS ROLL!!!!!!**

Miu, in all the own gear she found, came down to the living room, her pan flag behind her, flowing as magectically has her crop top,and her cuffed jean shorts. her pan socks started to fall down, as the knee highs were almost up to her thighs. She walked in to see Shuichi with his bi eyeshadow and flag and Tenko with her lesbian clothes and flag playing clue, and Kokichi in all of his gay glory, had on his flag, shirt, sweatpants, socks, shoes,and eyeshadow was all rainbow. Keebo, however had on 2 things, his flag, and his accent lights were now blinking blue,pink,and purple. The only 2 not there, were her partners, having to grab something.

"Ahh, the slut showed up"

"Do you wanna die?" maki said, she was seeming trying to figure out what she was.

"Maki-roll! be nice! its not Miu's fault Kokichi is mean" his bi ass was in one thing, his flag. He turned around and she wpsaw that the inside of his jacket was the bi colors. 

"I wasn't taking to her" she informed him

"Anyway, Hiiiii miu! How's Kami-sama treating you today? "Angie, like her was wearing her flag, and her usual sports bra was yellow, blue, and pink. 

"Kami-sama is treating me fine, Angie," miu informed her. 

"Nyeh. Its almost time for the cake" himiko said, her ace flag around her neck. 

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing Tsumugi in her omni flag, and her eyeshadow being done really well. Kaede had her omni flag around her shoulders and a short that read this bitch gay and an arrow pointing up. She and Tsumugi has 16 bags with them and handed them out to each person. 

"Maki, how about you open your bag first, we talked it over with you and decided, right?"

"okay" she said, everyone curious as to what she was. she pulled out a T-shirt with the polysexual flag on it. 

"thanks guys. Yeah, I'm polysexual. its like pan."

"that's so valid!"

"everybody can open thiers now!"

Everybody did that, tearing the bags open to reveal t-shirts with that student sexuallity on it.

Ryoma and Gonta started to giggle when their bags got switched up. 

Himiko,tenko,and Angie all went into the bathroom to try them on, and they all loved it. 

Miu,Tsu,and Made all watched as everybody tried this so p on. 

Kaito had his bi shirt on, and it matched with his jacket. 

Maki smiled, knowing that she was valid and so was everyone else. 

Kokichi had taken out a lesbian shirt. he was thought it was funny. he gave it to Tsumugi and she gave him his real bag. 

keebo, because he's a robot and can't wear shorts, got a pan flag.

shuichi cried at his bi T-shirt. 

Kiyo and Rantaro both loved their shirts, Kork smiling softly at his patner. 

everybody hug p hung out for a while when Tsumugi starting asking everyone their pronouns and gicving them pins. soon, e everybody has a pride pin and shirt/flag. 

Everyopboidy put on their pins, and then to tell prose because they felt like it. 

And of course, there was music. Everybody had their specific songs and of courage there was sweater weather and girl in red.

Everybody left smiling, happy for being accepted into this odd gay family. 

Names

His beloved kichi- kokichi

Thier beloved keebs- keebo

My beloved shumai- shuichi

inventor pan- miu

His Folklore baby- korekiyo

His adventurer baby- rantaro

Their perfect art piece- angie

Her perfect ten(ko)- tenko

Their Perfect Maaaaaagic baby- himiko

cosplayer omnj- tsumugi

Mom- kirumi

piano omni- kaede

Sidekick- kaito

Assassin- maki

Buggy boi- gonta

Tennis- ryoma


	6. body swap uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY GOOD FRIEND WHO IS NOT IN THISNFANDOM HAS AGREED TO BETA MY NEW CHAOTERS!!!!!!

_The ultimates don’t matter_

**Pan Inventor-** Why does my head hurt?

**Pan Inventor- Why do I have Iruma’s phone?**

**Pan Inventor** \- This is Shunguji.

**His Folklore Baby-** Why Do I have your phone?

**His Folklore baby-** Why do I feel like I have like, 30 layers of clothes on?- Rantaro

**Pan inventor- DON’T TAKE THEM OFF**

**His folklore baby-** … sus

**Her perfect ten(ko)-** Why are y’all virgins texting?

**Pan inventor** \- TENKO?????

**Her perfect ten(ko)-** It’s the gorgeous Girl Genius.

~

_PRIVATE MESSAGES_

**Iruma Miu** \- Why do I look like you?

**Tenko Chabashira** \- Why do I look like Tenko?

**Iruma Miu-** Not to pry, but where are your bras?

**Tenko Chabashira** \- I’ll come over.

~~~~~~~~~~~Real Writing~~~~~~~~~~~

Miu(Korekiyo) opened up the door, to reveal Tenko (Miu) and have her walk in.

“Okay, you look like me so I am assuming that we body swapped.” Miu (Korekiyo) said, figuring out what was happening.

“Yeah, I need you to take something,” Tenko (Miu) said.

“What is it?”

“Titty Skittles”

“Estrogen pills?”

“Yes. I call them titty skittles. They look like skittles.”

“Okay, how many?”

“Two.”

“Okay…”

“You look like you have a question”  
“Yeah, why?”

“I’m trans, you virgin.”

Miu (Korkeiyo) took the pills.

“Let’s go figure out who is who. “ Miu(Korekiyo) said.

“Cool. I’m Tenko, you’re me, and Rantaro is you, I suppose.” Miu(Korekiyo) opened up the monopod and saw 11 missed messages

~~~~~~~~~~Real Writing Over~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Tennis- WHY AM I A DEGENERATE MALE?**

**Cosplay Omni- Why am I so tall?**

**Tennis** \- Tsumugi?

**Cosplay Omni** \- It’s Himiko? Why are you typing like Tenko, Hoshi?

**Tennis- Because it’s Tenko…**

**My beloved Shumai-** Kami-sama says we have switched bodies.

**Tennis-** Shuichi?

**My beloved Shumai** \- Angie!

**Tennis-** Okay, who does Kami-sama say has been switched?

**My beloved Shumai- Angie and Shuichi, Shuichi and Ouma, Tenko and Ryoma, Himiko and mom, Gonta and Kaito, and Korekiyo and Miu, and Miu and tenko**.

**Tennis-** Wow, let’s figure out if you are right or not, my baby.

~~~~~~~Real Writing~~~~~~~~

Tsumugi(Himiko) walked to Angie(Tsumugis)’s room and knocked.

“Come in.”

Tsumugi walked in to see Angie(Tsumugi) cleaning up some spilled paint.

“Hey, it’s himiko. “Tsumugi(Himiko) said

“Hey, its Tsumugi” Angie’s body said.

“Were we body swapped?”

“Definitely.”

“Okay, i need you to do something”

“Nyeh, What is it?”

“I need you to take a pill…”

Tsumugi(Himiko) took the pill.

“Okay, so that out of the way….”

Tsumugi(himiko) left to go find HImiko’s body.

~

Miu (Korekiyo)had written down what was known.

**Sidekick** \- why do Gonta look like Kaito?

**Bugman-** Why do I feel so tall?

**Sidekick-** Why does Hoshi-boyfriend have Gonta’s phone?

Miu(Korekiyo) has that written down.

**Assassin** \- Gonta? Why do you have my phone?

**Sidekick-** Gonta not know

**Assassin-** Why is my name Assassin? It’s Kaito.

**Their perfect maaaaagic baby-** HImiko, if we were body swapped like the chat says, i must have your body.

**Cosplay Omni-** Nyeah. Okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsumugi (Himiko) walked over to Kirumi(Kaede)’s dorm room, and opened it up to find Kirumi(Kaede) freaking out, looking quite stressed.

“Kirumi?” Tsumugi(Himiko) said.

“It’s Kaede.”

“Ah, it’s Himiko.”

“Okay, can you find-”

“Kirumi looks like me.”

“Okay.”

Kirumi(Kaede) raced off to find Kirumi.

“Maybe you want to, I don’t know, fix your dress first?”

Her dress was sliding down her shoulders and almost fell off.

“Oh, right.”

She fixed it, and added a post-it note - Kirumi has like 50 packs of them - and wrote “KAEDE” on it.

~~~~~~ TEXT~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**His beloved Kich** i- Kichi? You left your phone here.

**Their Beloved Keebs** \- Okay, I’ll pick it up.

**His adventurer baby-** Kichi? Why do you have my phone?

**Thier Beloved Keebs- I** also look like you.

**Thier Beloved Keebs-** I AM GOING TO SEE IF ROBOTS HAVE D*CKS

**His adventurer baby** \- Shuichi?

**His beloved Kichi-** Yes?

**His Adventurer baby-** Slap him.

**Thier Beloved Keebs-** I have checked.

**Thier Beloved Keebs-** I am not going to say. But Kiibaby, we need to hang out more.

**His adventurer baby-** Also, sorry for charging. So do you need help?

**Their beloved Keebs** \- Yes.

**My beloved Shumai- I** t’s Angie, we got body swapped. So, yeah. We already know that Tenko, you, Kiibo, Kaito, Gonta, Ryoma, and I got switched with Ryoma, kokichi, rantaro, Maki, Ryoma, and Gonta got switched respectfully. Also, Korekiyo and Iruma got switched.

**Her perfect painting-** Its tsumugi.

**My beloved Shuma** i- SOUND OFF EVERYBODY

**His beloved Kichi,** Its Shuichi

**Their beloved Keebs** \- its Kokichi

H **er perfect art piece** \- Tsumugi

**My beloved Shumai** \- Angie

**Pan inventor-** Korekiyo

**Her perfect ten(ko** )- Miu

**Cosplay omni** \- himiko

**Tennis** Tenko

**Assassin** \- Kaito!

**Sidekick-** Gonta!

**HIs adventurer baby-** kiibo

**His folklore baby** \- Rantaro

**Bug man-** Ryoma

**Thier perfect maaaaagic baby- K** irumi

**Mom** \- Kaede

~Private messages~

_Izuru and Kirumi (Kizuru)_

**Izuru** \- Hello Kirumi, are we on for our date tonight?

**Kirumi -** Hello! Unfortunately, we did get body swapped. This is Kaede Akamatsu, Kirumi now has Himiko Yumeno’s phone, do you need her number?

**Izuru -** Yes.

**Kirumi** \- It is 1103742069

**Izuru -** thank you

_Screenshot taken_

**Kirumi -** Great! I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.

**Izuru -** Thank you

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Izuru Kamakura and Himiko Yumeno_

**Izuru Kamakura-** Kirumi?

**Himiko Yumeno** \- Yes, who gave you this number Izuru?

**Izuru Kamakura** \- Kaede

**Himiko Yumeno** \- Can we do the date when we are back?

**Izuru Kamakura** \- Great.

I _zuru Kamakura has deleted 5 messages_

_~_

_Help these 2 love birds_

_Kirumi Tojo has added 14 people_

_KIrumi Tojo has changed 15 names_

**Kaede-** Okay y’all, i go this text from One of the upperclassmen

Izuru- Hello Kirumi, are we on for our date tonight?

Kirumi- Hello! Unfortunately, we did get body swapped. This is Kaede Akamatsu, Kirumi now has Himiko Yumeno’s phone, do you need her number?

Izuru- Yes.

Kirumi- It is 1103742069

Izuru- thank you

**Tsumugi** \- I SHIP IT

**Himiko** \- Okay, next time ask about the phone number, but yeah, omg they would be so ute!!!!!!

**Tenko** \- not as cute as you and angie

**Angie-** Okay, so, how are we going to keep Kirumi out of this chat once we are done?

**Kaede-** We kick her as soon as we swap back

**Ouma-** ooooh mom has a secret boyfriend?

**Saihara** \- What is going on here?

WHY ARE WE PRYING IN MOM’S LOVE LIFE

**K1-B0-** Just smile and nod.

**Ouma- Are there more of these chats?**

**Kaede- no :eyes:**

**Ouma-** KAEDE!!!!!!!!!!!

**Tsumugi- Yea, there’s about 4 or so.**

**Tsumugi-** _has sent a screenshot_

**________________________**

**MonoChat Messaging Board**

**Help these two love birds**

**The Ultimates Don’t Matter**

**Help these 2 love idiots**

**Operation Saiiiouma is a go**

**Let’s get amaguji together ^v^**

**Rants and Rats**

**Open Rp**

**Rp- Akasaku and Shirogane**

**Messaging Borad Rulez**

**Anime Weebs**

**_________________________**

**Ouma- Rants and rats?**

**Ouma- RP- AKASAKU AND SHIROGANE**

**ANIME WEEBS??**  
 **Tsumugi** \- Maybe i shouldn’t have sen that

_Screenshotted by Ouma, Kaede, & 2 others._

**Gonta- Wat is open rp?**

**Kaede- Who is akasaku?**

**K1-B0- I am a part of Rants and Rats. It's fun. We make fun of the upperclassmen.**

**Saihara- Messaging Borad Rulez?**

**Tenko- Yeah, its fun**

**Angie- Tsumugi- let me join a few**

_Tsumugi has left the chat_

_Kaede has deleted herself from the chat_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T _HE VERY NEXT DAY_

_The ultimates don’t matter_

**_His beloved Kichi-_ **

________________________

_Tsumugi- has sent a screenshot_

__________________________

_MonoChat Messaging Board_

_Help these two love birds_

_The Ultimates Don’t Matter_

_Help these 2 love idiots_

_Operation Saiiiouma is a go_

_Lets get amaguji together ^v^_

_Rants and Rats_

_Open Rp_

_Rp- Akasaku and Shirogane_

_Messaging Borad Rulez_

_Anime Weebs_

_____________2:14_________

_Ouma- Rants and rats?_

_Ouma- RP- AKASAKU AND SHIROGANE_

_ANIME WEEBS??_   
_Tsumugi- Maybe i shouldn’t have sen that_

____________________________________

_TSUMUGI SHIROGANE_

@cosplayomni

**Cosplay Omni- Do you mean to tag Tsu? Hers is @Her perfect art piece**

**Her perfect art piece-** WE GOT SWAPPED BACK

**Cosplay Omni-** drat

**His beloved Kich** i- Add me to a few and ill delete it.

_**Mom- Stop exposing Shirogane.** _

_Mom has deleted 6 messages_

**Cosplay Omni- Yes, thank you! ^v^**

**Cosplay Omni has deleted one message.**

**Mom- okay, so I will be gone tonight for... reason** s. I shall be home by 6:30

_Mom has muted the chat until tomorrow._

_Reason- I don’t want my phone going off and you all need sleep. uwu_

_~~~~~~~~_

_Help these 2 love birds_

**Ouma- oooooh date night**

**Ouma- MOM USED AN UWU**

**Ouma- REPEAT, MOM USED AN UWU**

_Ouma has changed the chat setting to {VIEW ONLY}_

_Ouma has left the chatroom_

_Ouma has been added to “Help these two lovebirds” by Gonta_

_Gonta has changed the chat setting to {Open Message}_

**Gonta** \- What is so special about the “uwu”

**Gonta** \- Fujisaki-chan has helped me out with the settings!

**Ouma- Oh my sweet summer child**

_Ouma has left the chat_

_Ouma has entered the chat_

_Ouma has changed the chat setting to {View Only}_

_Ouma has taken away Admin rights from 13 people_

_Ouma has left the chat._

_Saihara has changed the chat to {Open Message}_

**Saihara- I’m the admin! I’m the admin!**

**Saihara has changed the chat setting to {View Only}**

~~~~~~~

**The ultimates don’t matter**

**Their perfect art piece** \- _**Has sent a screenshot**_

_**______________________________________** _

_**Ouma- oooooh date night** _

_**Ouma- MOM USED AN UWU** _

_**Ouma- REPEAT, MOM USED AN UWU** _

_**Ouma has changed the chat setting to {VIEW ONLY}** _

_**Ouma has left the chatroom** _

_**Ouma has been added to “Help these two lovebirds” by Gonta** _

_**Gonta has changed the chat setting to {Open Message}** _

_**Gonta- What so special about “uwu”** _

_**Gonta- Fujisaki-chan has help gonta out with settings!** _

_**Ouma- Oh my sweet summer child** _

_**Ouma has left the chat** _

_**Ouma has entered the chat** _

_**Ouma has changed the chat setting to {View Only}** _

_**Ouma has taken away Admin rights from 13 people** _

_**Ouma has left the chat.** _

_**Saihara has changed the chat to {Open Message}** _

_**Saihara- I’m the admin! I’m the admin!** _

_**Saihara has changed the chat setting to {View Only}** _

_**__________________________________________** _

_**Stop blowing up this chat mofos.** _

**Mom- WHY IS THERE A CHAT SAYING “HELP THESE TWO LOVEBIRDS” and why is it talking about how I used an “uwu” in which it also says DATE NIGHT?**

**Their perfect art piece-** Ummmmm. Did anybody notice that gonta said Fujisaki-chan?

**Their perfect art piece** \- It should be Fujisaki-san.

**Bugma** n- Fujisaki-chan should be Fujisaki-san? Oh, gonta should have asked.

**Mom- Is anyone going to answer my question?**

H **is beloved Kich** i- Nope! Neheehee~

**Their Beloved Keebs-** Oh, it’s alright Gonta. Next time just ask.

**Bugman** \- Yes, gonta need ask first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Private message between Gonta and Fujisaki_

**Gonta** \- Fujisaki! Gonta accidentally call you girl, gonta sorry

**Fujisaki** \- Gonta, it's fine, besides, I told you, I don't need an honorific.

**Gonta-** Gonta sorry, gonta forgot.

**Fujisaki- And Gonta, remember, I told you you can call me Chihiro.**

**Gonta-** Gonta happy Chihiro trust gonta!

_Gonta has changed Fujisaki to Chihiro_

**Chihiro-** Bye Gonta! I'll talk to you later!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Authors note-_

_Maybe i'll put in some other characters like Izuru or Fujisaki, and probably some other couples for a chat that will be in the next chapter. Yeet. Chihiro is enby. Kirumi might never know what’s going on in “Help these two love birds” So yeah.I have a beta now! ~Drv3fan_thatsadnagitosimp_omniacebutterfly_


	7. Super smash bros ultimate challege

Chatfic 

Names

His beloved kichi- kokichi

Thier beloved keebs- keebo

My beloved shumai- shuichi

inventor pan- miu

His Folklore baby- korekiyo

His adventurer baby- rantaro

Their perfect art piece- angie

Her perfect ten(ko)- tenko

Their Perfect Maaaaaagic baby- himiko

cosplayer omnj- tsumugi

Mom- kirumi

piano omni- kaede

Sidekick- kaito

Assassin- maki

Buggy boi- gonta

Tennis- ryoma

Theyparent- Izuru

_ The ultimates don't matter _

**Mom** ** _has added Izuru Kamakura_** _to the chat_

**_Mom_ ** _ has changed  _ **_izuru Kamakura to_ ** _ Theyparent _

**Theyparent-** Thanks Kirumi, I love you

**Mom-** i love you too, Izuru

**His beloved kichi- @their beloved Keebs @my beloved Shumai** do tall wanna play ultimate on my switch?

thier beloved Keebs- sure

Inventor pan- can we just play all together in the dorm room?

My beloved shumai- yeah, can we?

His beloved kichi- sure

They parent- ill come

Mom- ill come as well with snack

Inventor pan- FUCK YEAH!

tennis- ginta and ill come

Sidekick- maki said she'll come, so ill go too

Her perfect ten(ko)- himiko and Angie will go, but I have a quesrion- do you have Bayonetta?

His beloved kichi- yeah

Her perfect ten(ko)- fine, but no degenerate males better not touch me

His adventure baby- yeah ill come, Kiyos kinda sick though, so he'll probably be out in a normal mask. 

~~~~~~

Everybody raced out to the living area, and found Kokochi setting up his controllers and whatnot, and Shuichi and Kimbo helping him and Kirumi and Izuru making food for everybody. 

Everyone had decided to just pick someone to decided who found who, so Kokixhi did it. "Here's who's fighting who" he said, pulling out a list,

"Mom and Izuru, because yall a couple now,

Tenko and me, because wlw mlm discourse, 

Himiko and Angie becayse why not, 

Kiibo and Miu

Shumai and Kaito

Rantaro and Korekiyo

Ryoma and Gonta 

And Kaede and Tsumugi. "

They all watched as Izuru swiftly beat Kirumi, although she was trying really hard. 

Tenko, surprisingly won against Kokichi With Bayonetta, but its really was just because Kokochi picked wii fit trainer. (Wii fit trainer mains, I'm sorry, but I can't win with her. )

Angie picked Kirby and Himiko picked Pikachu, and Himiko won, about hough Angie did go easy on her. 

Kiibo did win with ROB. Miu picked Zelda. Because Zelda. 

Kaito won with King K Rool, and Shuichi chose Mario

Korekiyo picked Zelda. Rantaro picked Kirby. Rantaro won 

Gonta doesn't know how to play. 

Kaede won with Kirby, and Tsumugi picked Link, because she likes link and totally not so the she can cosplay him. 

After a few more rounds of fighting, Izuru won against everyone, so they were crowned the winner with a grape Panta from Kokichi and they got admin in the group chat. 

After that, everybody went back to their dorms, or so people thought. Kaede, Tsumugi, and Miu all went to Tsumugis and cuddled, and Tsumugi and Kaede all cheered Miu up because she didn't win any battles, even though she was close to winning against everyone. 

"Miu, it's fine, it's just a game"

"Its not fine! I went up agasint the gremlin and I lost! He plays wii fit trainer! I PLAYED ZELDA FOR CHRSITS SAKE!!!"

Without another words, Kaede kissed her mainly to calm her down but also to shut her up because Himiko was likely asleep. 

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss, Miu having calmed down a little bit. Tsumugi went by the bed to calm her down. 

"Its plain obvious that Kokichi cheated." Tsumugi said, cuddling Miu. 

"Alright, fine, I guess it wasn't all that bad," Miu stated, calming down in between her 2 partners' hugs. 

~

Kokichi, Keebo, and Shuichi went back to Keebos dorm room, because his was the closest. 

"Kokichi Ouma how dare you beat me." Keebo said, jokingly. 

"Well Kiibaby, maybe it's because I'm better at the game than you." Kokichi said, cuddling him.

"Woah, wait there partner!" Saihara said, adopting a sudden cowboy accent, "I want to be cuddled too" he said in his normal tone of voice. 

Right away, Kokichi slid down and started cuddling both of them. 

"It's a 'kichi sandwich!" Shuichi said. 

~

_ A/N- ello! My new chapter is finally out! Be sure to except more chat chaos.  _


End file.
